Rewind, Pause, Pay!
" |image = Ronald KTP.png |caption = Steve impersonates Ronald Reagan. |director = Mike L. Mayfield |writer = Brad Neely |date = October 3, 2011 |starring = * Ronald Reagan * Steve |prev = Unaired Pilot |next = "Dean vs. Mayor"}} "Rewind, Pause, Pay!" is the first episode Season 1 and the first episode of China, IL. This episode marks the official start of the series. Summary Ronald Reagan pursues Steve for his Reagan impersonations he did back in 1982. Plot Green and Lee, two government agents, speak to Steve about an issue dealing with his relation to Ronald Reagan. Steve reveals that 30 years ago, his act in a talent show was an impersonation of Reagan in a derogatory manner, unaware that Reagan was watching him at the time and that Reagan attained a time machine to freeze time and get revenge on Steve every time he speaks ill of Reagan. Upon suggestion from the rest of the staff and after hesitation from Steve, staff reenact in an attempt to lure Reagan, and it goes live on TV as planned. During Steve's reprise of his act, Reagan freezes time and pays a visit as expected by the government agents. Steve starts fighting Reagan, having an antidote that exempts him from time being frozen, but the two then settle their differences as they converse. While leaving time frozen for decades, the two agree to use their time travel abilities for the benefit of humanity. During their voyage through time, the two alter certain parts of history, such as hindering the crucifixion of Jesus Christ and converting Adolf Hitler to Judaism. Later, however, Steve and Reagan are surprised to see that their attempt to improve humanity actually worsened it. To counteract this, the two return to the moment Reagan arrives to the talent show reenactment and stop their former selves from going back in time. The Reagan from the altered timeline unfreezes time, exposing Reagan and getting him arrested as his fight with Steve resumes. Trivia * While approaching Steve after freezing time, Reagan deflates a woman's breast implant, steals a man's money and makes two men kiss each other. * The trophy Steve won in 1982 is seen again in later episodes on a bookcase. * A demon jumps out of the body of Jackie Lather, the host of both the original talent show and its reenactment, and onto the time machine. This incident is referenced in the two following episodes. * Reagan and Steve's journey through time is brought up again in "Secret Society" when Pony tries to explain the September 11 attacks to a class. * In Steve's flashback, one of Reagan's bodyguards chortles at Steve's impersonation. * The pictures of Reagan's revenge include: ** him rubbing Steve's trophy against his bare buttocks with Steve hugging it afterward ** him using a laser to blind Steve ** him giving one of Steve's girlfriends herpes ** him tying Steve's shoelaces together as Steve's girlfriend leaves him ** him putting a deer in front of the Smiths' car ** him making Steve bald while the Smiths are in the hospital * During their journey through time, Reagan and Steve: ** convert Hitler to Judaism ** prevent Abraham Lincoln's assassination by amputating John Wilkes Booth's arms ** hinder Adam and Eve from eating the fruit of the knowledge of good and evil ** prevent the September 11 attacks ** hinder the crucifixion of Jesus Christ Quotes :The Dean: Steve, these government dudes think you're a terrorist! ---- :The Dean: Kids, buy yourself an "A"! ---- :Baby Cakes: Better versions of human are scary. ---- :Frank: Pigs be crazy. ---- :Steve: Reagan I'm going to blow us all up! ---- :Green: aloud Lee's sign language Hey WikiLeaks! Why don't you tell them every fucking secret we have, huh? ---- :Green: He could be freezing and changing whatever he wants. That is Jesus-grade power! ---- :Steve: I'm not risking dump in my mouth! ---- :Baby Cakes: to his bare wrist The clock is ticking, man! ---- :Steve: My life has been putty in his hands! I won't take his putty in my mouth! :Pony: Steve, he could be crapping in all our mouths right now, and we wouldn't know it. ---- :Jackie Lather: The world is a dick! ---- :Jackie Lather: Hey God! Where's your consistency? Characters Appearing * Abraham Lincoln * Adam * Adolf Hitler * Baby Cakes * Eve * Frank * God (mentioned) * Green * Jackie Lather * Jesus Christ * John Wilkes Booth * Lee * Pony * Ronald Reagan * Steve * The Dean * Tim Gallery Government Dudes.png|Agents Green and Lee request to give Steve vital information. Green and Lee.png|Green and Lee explain the Ronald Reagan situation. Steve.jpg|In the past, Steve gave an impersonation of Ronald Reagan... Ronald KTP.png|...unaware of his audience. Reagan Tamper.png|Reagan freezes time to get revenge on Steve. Steve Reagan Fight.png|After attracting Reagan as planned, he and Steve fight... Reconcile.png|...but then settle their differences. In an attempt to better humanity, the duo agree to turn back time to alter... Adolf Hitler.png|...Hitler's birth... Booth Lincoln.png|...the assassination of Lincoln... Adam Eve.png|...Adam and Eve consuming the fruit of the knowledge of good and evil... Betterment.png|...and Jesus' crucifixion. Worse.png|Ultimately, however, the duo find out they actually worsened humanity. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1